Harry the dark wizard
by delanegm
Summary: What if harry wasn't the boy who lived, but instead the boy who killed. A darker story of harry who is much stronger.


**Halloween, 1981**

James and Lilly potter and there new baby boy with his mother's eyes, were just finishing their dinner when James heard the creaking of their front gate. He had thought it quite peculiar for a visitor so late at night at these trying times of war, so naturally he went to the window to see who had come to visit. In James's mind he was hoping for padfoot or moony or even his secret keeper wormtail. He was hoping it to be anyone actually than who it turned out to be. The man was none other than Lord Voldemort and two of his most trusted death eaters Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange.

James yelled for Lilly to take harry upstairs and leave apparate to Hogwarts where he knew Dumbledore could keep them safe, but truthfully he didn't care where they went he just needed them to leave. Lilly ran with harry upstairs trying to hush the baby boy as he was making a fuss over all the sudden commotion. James potter was an Auror with excellent skills in the art of dueling but he knew this wasn't going to be your everyday duel, he knew Voldemort was here to kill his son. James was determined to keep his family safe.

Lily had just gotten upstairs with the now seemingly angry baby Harry when she heard the door open. All she could think was how could this be? This man is coming to kill her baby boy, who could have betrayed her family like this? She could hear the casting of spells indicating that you-know-who was really here to kill her newborn child. She heard the love of her life scream for her telling her to leave; it was those words that would be the last James potter would ever say. His last words were met with a flash of green light famously attached to the killing curse "Avada Kadavra" Lilly had heard her husband die. Filled with emotion she rushed at Voldemort sending spells his way as he continued up the stairs deflecting them every which way destroying the once quaint house in Godric Hollow. As Voldemort got the top of the stairs he mockingly said "you filthy mudblood think you can stop me? Where is the boy? Hand him to me or you will die like that pathetic husband of yours"

With those words voldemort met eyes with the boy he had longed to meet. Harrys green eyes were distant, as the mere baby had no idea as to what was going on. "There he is!" shouted Voldemort in a weird almost baby like voice. "This is the powerful wizard that is set to defy me? ME!" he yelled now in a manic like way.

"Well I don't think that'll be how the prophecy ends" Voldemort lifted his wand. While he did this Lilly had broken free from the strangling grasp of Dolohov and jumped right into the green light in order to protect her child.

In some ways it was her last devotion to both harries and James as they both gave their lives to protect voldemort. A courageous act of love is sometimes a powerful enough magic that could protect her child, sometimes even causing the spell to rebound on the person who cast it. But that was not the case on Halloween in 1981 in Godric's hollow. All harry got from this was the lightning scar that would make him word of legend.

Lilly just laid their dead, her son was now unprotected from the notorious murderers that just killed her husband and herself.

Dolohov sharpened up real quick and said " Look sir the boy!" voldemort turned from his taunting gaze into the dead Lilly potters eyes and saw exactly what dolohov was pointing out. Baby Harry had lifted his crib outside of the window; this was quite remarkable for a baby in such an infant state to be demonstrating such magical acts. As the baby landed his crib safely to the ground, voldemort instructed his two followers to fetch him at once to "finished what he came here to do".

Dolohov and Bellatrix both menacingly flew down to harry with their dark shadows following them. Dolohov reached in to grab the boy and something strange happened again Harry's eyes were deadlocked on to dolohov and any contact the death eater made with the boy his hand seemed to catch fire. "Oh what are you doing you stupid git, grab the boy and lets bring him to the lord, he's not some puppy we are trying to save, Lets go!" Bellatrix said talking down to dolohov.

" I can't grab him! When I do my hand, it-t-t burns!" dolohov said grasping his hand that was now in immense pain " if you think I'm fooling around you try for yourself!" yelled dolohov emphatically.

And to Bellatrix's surprise Dolohov was right whenever she touched him her point of contact was burned. Voldemort had seen this atrocious sight of two of his most trusted followers messing around and not accomplishing anything with the boy, he was getting anxious as once this night was over Voldemort would finish his plans and be on his way to world domination.

"Bring me the boy" the dark lord demanded

Unsure of what to do the two death eaters decided to levitate the crib right in front of their master. This is when Harry's abilities were first shown to be as strong as the prophecy proclaimed them to be, when voldemort looked inside the infants crib he was not in it.

"WHAT HAVE YOU FOOLS DONE! THE BOY IS NOT HERE!" yelled voldemort at a volume that could have woken up the entire community

Completely puzzled now the two death eaters were scared for their own lives, they were sure the baby boy was just in his crib before they levitated it towards their master.

Voldemort was becoming worried and when the most powerful dark wizard was worried it only meant trouble. He sent a stupefy spell out on both Bellatrix and Dolohov knocking them unconscious and went to look for the boy himself knowing it was quite impossible for the boy to have vanished being that he was only one years old. Voldemort was as shocked as he could be to find the baby was nowhere to be found in the house or yard. It was in looking for him that he just like james had only an hour before, he heard the creaking of the front gate, to his demise it wasn't the baby crawling away for safety it was the only wizard a live that lord voldemort was scared of, Albas Dumbledore.

He woke his minions up and alerted them to leave, with him to malfoy mansion, as a run in with Dumbledore was not on his agenda for the night. He needed to find this harry potter. Even voldemort began to realize something that Bellatrix and dolohov had realized before; this boy was no ordinary wizard. He was advanced in ways that were consider impossible to fathom for a child who was only a year old he was able to vanish and use no wand magic cantations of baby talk to stoop lord voldemort himself. Voldemort was anxious, worried, confused but also extremely impressed at this boy's magic.

A thought crossed his mind right before he apparated out of Godric's Hollow and that thought was, this infant child may be the most powerful wizard there ever was.


End file.
